Top of the Tots (video)
"Top of the Tots" is a sixteenth Wiggles video that was filmed in 2003, but it was released in 2004. Song List #Bow Wow Wow #Central Park, New York #Cowboys and Cowgirls #Hey There Partner #Fly Through The Sky #I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton #New York Firefighter #Picking Flowers #Say Ahh at the Doctors #Feeling Chirpy #Lettuce Sing (Fresh Fruit And Veggies) #Let's Go Swimming #The Bricklayers Song #Calling All Cows #Tick Tock (All Night Long) #Can You Dig It? #Knead Some Dough #Walking on the Moon #Open Wide, Look Inside at the Dentist #Feeling Chirpy (Reprise performed by Bowling for Soup) #Walking on the Moon (Reprise performed by They Might Be Giants) #Say Ahh at the Doctors (Reprise performed by Leo Sayer) Gallery See here DVD Pictures TopoftheTots.jpg|DVD Cover TopoftheTots-Disc.jpg|DVD Disc TopOfTheTots-2006Re-ReleaseFrontCover.jpg|Re-release Front Cover TopoftheTots-2006Re-releaseBackcover.jpg|Re-release Back Cover Promo Pictures TopoftheTotsPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in promo picture TheWigglesandFarmerJon.jpg|The Wiggles and Farmer Jon in promo picture TopoftheTotsPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles, Farmer Jon and an apple mascot in promo picture TopoftheTotsPromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony and Murray in promo picture FeelingChirpy-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Feeling Chirpy" TopoftheTotsPromoPicture4.jpg|Greg, Jeff and the kids in promo picture TopoftheTotsPromoPicture5.jpg|Greg and Captain Feathersword in promo picture CowboysandCowgirls-PromoPicture.jpg|Wags playing Maton guitar in promo picture from "Cowboys and Cowgirls" CowboysandCowgirls-PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in promo picture from "Cowboys and Cowgirls" NewYorkFirefighter-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggle Friends and Wiggly Dancers in promo picture from "New York Firefighter" NewYorkFirefighter-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggle Friends and Wiggly Dancers in promo picture #2 from "New York Firefighter" TheBricklayersSong-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Wiggly Dancers in promo picture from "The Bricklayers Song" TheBricklayersSong-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Wiggly Dancers in promo picture #2 from "The Bricklayers Song" TheBricklayersSong-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Wiggly Dancers in promo picture #3 from "The Bricklayers Song" TheBricklayersSong-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Wiggly Dancers in promo picture #4 from "The Bricklayers Song" TheBricklayersSong-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and Wiggly Dancers in promo picture #5 from "The Bricklayers Song" TheBricklayersSong-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Wiggly Dancers in promo picture #6 from "The Bricklayers Song" TheBricklayersSong-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles and Wiggly Dancers in promo picture #7 from "The Bricklayers Song" TheBricklayersSong-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles and Wiggly Dancers in promo picture #8 from "The Bricklayers Song" Let'sGoSwimming-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture from "Let's Go Swimming" Let'sGoSwimming-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and promo picture #2 from "Let's Go Swimming" Let'sGoSwimming-PromoPicture3.jpg|Murray and Jeff in promo picture from "Let's Go Swimming" SayAahattheDoctors-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in promo picture from "Say Aah at the Doctors" CallingAllCows-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in promo picture from "Calling All Cows" BowWowWow-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Bow Wow Wow" TheWigglesatAnthony'sWedding.jpg|The Wiggles at Anthony's wedding Wiggles 2003.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture Wigglescar.gif|Cartoon sketch of the Wiggles in the Big Red Car Plot Captain Feathersword introduces everyone, including the dancers: Larissa, Ryan, Tamara, Franco, and Lucy! Song #1: Bow Wow Wow Anthony introduces the next song. G’Day, squirrels! Song #2: Central Park New York Song #3: Cowboys And Cowgirls Song #4: Fly Through The Sky Song #5: I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton Interview with Frank, a firefighter from New York City, Dept. 227. He shows off his firefighter clothes and some equipment. Song #6: New York Firefighter Greg asks if you like picking flowers. Apparently Captain Feathersword does! Song #7: Picking Flowers Murray interviews Dr. Pam Song #8: Say Aah At The Doctors Pam talks with Dominic, the kid. Greg is with some kids and Jeff. Song #9: Feeling Chirpy Anthony interviews Gabriel, who is a grocer, via satellite. Song #10: Lettuce Sing (Fresh Fruit And Veggies) Henry tells us of the next segment. Song #11: Let's Go Swimming Greg and Jeff greet everyone from the Great Wall of China. Song #12: The Bricklayers Song Greg feels thirsty and likes to drink milk. Interview with a dairy farmer. Song #13: Calling All Cows Song #14: Tick Tock (All Night Long) Song #15: Can You Dig It? Murray is with some kids and some bread. Song #16: Knead Some Dough Dorothy talks with Michael, who is a dentist. Song #17: Open Wide Look Inside At The Dentist During the credits they talk about the bread. Trivia *This is the first time since Wiggly Wiggly World that the Wagettes appear. *The Wiggles Custom Cowboy Costumes are seen for the first time. *Murray's red guitar strap is seen for the first time. *Despite Greg saying all the shops are closed in the calling all cows intro, it was only daytime! *Anthony's cousin Greg Truman is seen in "Central Park, New York". His mom Marie is also seen in "Picking Flowers". *Henry the Octopus plays the drums in "Say Aah at the Doctors". *Kristy Talbot from "The Wiggly Big Show" returns in this video. *The songs "Cowboys and Cowgirls" and "Hey There Partner" were filmed at the same time because the Wiggle Friends were playing music except in "Hey There Partner", Captain Feathersword is standing up while playing the drums. *In "Cowboys and Cowgirls", Caterina Mete not only plays Dorothy the Dinosaur but also a Wiggly Dancer who is dressing up as a cowgirl along with Lucy Stuart. *All the songs from this video were later seen in TV Series 4. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2004 Category:DVDs Category:2004 DVDs